Naughty Boy
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Ino estaba segura de que el orgullo de una mujer, era la fuerza más avasalladora del universo, y haría que Neji lo descubriera, solo que no estaba preparada para el poderoso contraataque.
1. KissxKiss

Disclaimer:

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Shūeisha y Shūkan Shōnen Jump (manga), Hayato Date, Pierrot y TV Tokyo (anime)._

Advertencias:

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, y contenido de índole sexual en determinado momento, además de uso de lenguaje vulgar. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

_No sé cómo llegué a esto. No sé de dónde salió. No sé ni porqué no lo mandé al fondo del barril con otras ideas que abandoné. Pero empezó a crecer y crecer y pues… aquí estamos._

_OoC a borbotones, quizás, y una línea algo torcida del canon._

* * *

**Naughty Boy**

Ino estaba segura de que el orgullo de una mujer, era la fuerza más avasalladora del universo, y haría que Neji lo descubriera, solo que no estaba preparada para el poderoso contraataque.

* * *

**Kiss** **Kiss**

—Entonces, simplemente salió ¡y juro que no era mi intención!

Naruto había empezado a reírse al punto en que se le entendía poco. Kiba, por su parte, solo se llevó una mano a la cara, tratando se controlar su propia expresión de vergüenza.

—Jamás había visto tanta irreverencia en un combate formal —interrumpió Neji, aunque su voz no tenía el tono severo de siempre, e Ino Yamanaka aguzó el oído enseguida. Lo adjudicó a la cerveza que Kiba le había obligado a destapar, y aunque era la única que llevaba en toda la noche, estaba segura de que, al igual que Lee, su tolerancia al alcohol era muy baja. Arqueó una ceja viéndolo dar un trago, siguiendo el movimiento de su perilla.

Neji era mayor que todos, se conocieron por la coincidencia de los exámenes a chūnin, y en subsecuentes misiones en las que alternaban unos con otros o unían equipos. Con el tiempo, se creó un tipo de vínculo que había convertido a su equipo en uno más de la camarilla de novatos, como los llamaban pese a los años. No obstante, a ella siempre le pareció curioso que ese vínculo no se hubiera formado con otros ninjas de su generación.

Los había visto alguna vez, se trataban con toda la formalidad esperada en las personas educadas, pero eran más como extraños, como si todos los años que pasaron juntos en la academia, no hubiesen existido. Incluso ella trataba con más familiaridad a sus compañeras que se rezagaron en la promoción, y salía de fiesta o compras con alguna que otra, porque Sakura era demasiado aguafiestas como para pasar los fines de semana en clubes de la capital, y ni siquiera se imaginaba invitando a Hinata. Bastaba con esa noche para reafirmar su punto, estaban en un establecimiento respetable que no vendía nada adulterado ni servicios indecorosos adicionales, y Sakura se había ido cerca de las ocho, Hinata no duró más, y Tenten llegó tarde, solo para irse unos minutos después, disculpándose con que tenía una misión temprano.

—Creo que nunca me van a dejar olvidarlo ¿verdad? —preguntó Kiba, proponiendo, de nuevo, un brindis, en honor al chico del cumpleaños, Naruto.

Todos accedieron levantando lo que estaban bebiendo en ese momento.

Teniéndolo al lado, Ino se pregunto ¿qué pensaría el Neji de ese entonces sobre el hombre que sería en el futuro? Sentado entre los _novatos_, bebiéndose una cerveza a la salud de lo que consideraba un perdedor problemático salido de la nada.

Ese chico frío, emocionalmente entumido y prisionero de sus terrores e inseguridades, seguramente rabiaría al ver la escena.

Frunció levemente el ceño recordando que había otro evento humillante en esos exámenes, una deuda que no estaba saldada.

Neji Hyūga era posiblemente el único hombre en la aldea que no la consideraba atractiva.

¡Y pensar que, en el bosque de la muerte, estaba dispuesta a convertirlo en su primer beso, desplazando a Sasuke!

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó, mirándola.

Ino hizo un mohín. De verdad no le pasaba inadvertido nada.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, entrecerró los ojos y se acabó lo que le quedaba en el vaso de un solo trago, luego se puso de pie para sacar del bolsillo de su cadera el minúsculo monedero y poner sobre la mesa su parte de la cuenta.

—Ya me voy —dijo —, una dama conoce sus límites.

Dio un paso hacia atrás dando un ligero traspié.

—Espera —dijo Shikamaru estirándose perezosamente—, te acompaño.

Ino se apresuró a ponerle un dedo en la frente, volviéndolo a sentar.

—Estoy perfectamente —repuso con una sonrisa pícara—, acaben la noche entre chicos. Ya que me voy, pueden hablar de cosas sucias.

—¿Pero qué clase de hombres crees que somos? —preguntó ofendido.

Ino volvió a empujarlo por la frente, haciéndolo levemente hacia atrás.

—No te hagas el inocente, todos los hombres están cortados por la misma tijera.

Shikamaru se giró hacia los otros buscando algo de apoyo, pero en lugar de eso, Kiba levantó la mano a la altura de su cara, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para hablar en clase, solo que no esperó a que alguien le preguntara.

—Yo si quiero llevar a Naruto a un club, por eso le dije a Hinata-chan que se fuera temprano.

—Le dijiste a Hinata-sama, ¿qué? —preguntó Neji inclinándose al frente.

—Tranquilo, no le di detalles, no quería matarla de la impresión.

—Fue su idea y no pidió consenso— se defendió Shino, con la voz trémula.

—¡Ah, chicos! —exclamó Naruto tomando por el cuello a Kiba —¡Este cumpleaños se pone cada vez mejor, _dattebayo_!

Ino puso las manos en su cadera, inclinándose hacia Shikamaru, dejando que su pelo hiciera una cortinilla, con lo que evitaba que le leyeran los labios. Algo que sabía, incluso borrachos, todos en la mesa podían hacer.

—Mientras no pida a Sasuke saliendo de un pastel, creo que todo va a salir bien.

Shikamaru escupió lo que tenía en la boca, y estaba seguro de que incluso le salió un poco por la nariz, lo que había sido doloroso, pero provocó las carcajadas de Naruto, Kiba y Chōji, mientras que Lee apenas había tenido tiempo para moverse chocando con Neji.

—Me voy muchachos —repitió la rubia —, no me cuenten los detalles.

Les lanzó un beso a todos y se movió por entre las mesas del ruidoso sitio bastante concurrido, por lo mismo, hacía bastante calor, así que recibir el aire frio de la madrugada, aunque le erizó la piel, fue gratificante. Se sacudió el pelo, respiró profundo y emprendió el camino hacia su casa sin tener prisa.

Levantó la vista al cielo. La noche estaba despejada, no había luna, solo las farolas de la calle encendidas, iluminando en tonos amarillentos.

—¿Tienes algún plan en especial o solo te lanzarás encima? —preguntó Ino mirando sobre su hombro al sujeto que la había estado siguiendo desde que salió del bar. Se dio la vuelta, dejando las manos a la espalda, balanceándose con elegante dejadez, de modo que su pelo se meció suavemente.

—Vamos dulzura —susurró él con la torpeza que solo el alcohol podía proporcionar —, estás ahí con todos esos niños y ¿vas a desaprovechar la proposición de un hombre de verdad?

—No estoy de humor para una conversación lasciva de parte de un idiota.

Ino hizo unos sellos y el hombre cayó al suelo de rodillas.

—Realmente no estás ebria —dijo Neji acercándose.

—Me sorprende que tú tampoco— repuso ella.

—¿Quién se pone ebrio con solo una cerveza?

—Lee —respondió con total seguridad.

Neji pareció dudarlo solo un instante antes de proferir una risa apenas perceptible, tanto que Ino creyó que se la había imaginado.

Simplemente era incapaz de imaginarse al Neji que conoció en el bosque de la muerte ahí frente a ella.

Se pasó las manos por detrás del cuello, levantándose el pelo para sacudirlo. Se trataba del mismo movimiento que había hecho en aquella ocasión en que no solo la ignoró por completo, la mandó a volar, incluso insinuó que bien podría pelear sin tenerle consideraciones. A ella misma sí pudo imaginarse. Sin duda se daría una reprimenda por la poca naturalidad de sus movimientos, y no culparía a Neji por no fijarse en su belleza.

—Lo perfeccionaste.

La voz de Neji la sacó de sus pensamientos, pero fue el roce de la punta de sus dedos en la piel de su cintura lo que la hizo estremecer. En algún momento había caminado hasta quedar frente a ella, tan cerca que tenía que levantar la cara para mirarlo a los ojos. Lentamente bajó los brazos, recargando las manos en los antebrazos del muchacho, y constatando con ello, que no estaba imaginándose nada.

—Me refiero a que, es difícil ignorarte cuando lo haces.

Ino se puso en puntas de pie dándole un beso en los labios, apenas un roce. Esperaba que, en el mejor de los casos, él simplemente se hiciera para atrás, rechazándola, para lo que el plan era reírse y decirle que era un miedoso. Regresó a su sitio, sin tener en absoluto la sensación de haber cobrado la deuda que tenían pendiente, aunque no por eso era menos extraño el hecho de que estuvieran ahí.

Contuvo un jadeo, sujetándose con fuerza de las mangas de la chaqueta mientras recibía un ligero empujón y la boca de Neji atrapaba sus labios, cerrándole la vía de escape al sujetarla con firmeza de la cintura.

—Definitivamente estás borracho —dijo entre jadeos cuando por fin consiguió un poco de espacio.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¿Qué dice el público? ¿Consideran que vale la pena seguir?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Starry Night

**Starry Night**

Podía sentir la respiración de Neji en su pecho, apenas perceptible a comparación suya, que casi podían seguir siendo gemidos. Se llevó la mano a la boca, estaba temblando e incluso ese aliento sobre su piel le hacía arder. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que su cabello se deslizara por las sábanas, la noche despejada resplandecía en su ventana y la luz de las estrellas se reflejaba en sus ojos mientras Neji se apartaba con cuidado, aunque no lo suficiente como para liberarla por completo.

"_Aprovecharse de un borracho",_ pensó, _"eso es un abuso, Ino Yamanaka"._

Lo rodeo con los brazos acariciando su cabello, tan solo escuchándolo tratando de recobrar el control. Sin embargo, tampoco la soltó, sentía su mano derecha aún sobre su cadera, moviendo suavemente el dedo pulgar. No la miraba, había escondido el rostro en su cuello, y tampoco había dicho mucho, aunque la razón de eso era que había mantenido la boca considerablemente ocupada en otras tareas de las que no se quejaba en absoluto.

Volvió a mirar el cielo.

¿Cómo se supone que debería comportarse por la mañana?

Seguramente habría un momento en que el primero que despertara se haría el dormido hasta que fuera evidente que el otro hacía lo mismo.

¿Qué le diría?

¿Solo darle las gracias por una buena noche? ¿Hacer una broma respecto al ridículo que hizo cuando la rechazó de niños? Seguramente ni se acordaba de eso, y su comentario previo a su primer beso, se debía a que el movimiento con su cabello era algo que hacía con frecuencia, no tenía que tener relación directa con ese momento en concreto.

¿Y si se levantaba primero dejándole una nota, diciéndole que tenía una misión y no quiso despertarlo?

Sintió su movimiento, estaba por incorporarse. Seguramente se marcharía.

Sonrió de medio lado. Ahora, incluso Neji Hyūga tendría razones para creer todas las cosas que se decían de ella.

La mano que estaba en su cadera se apartó un instante, solo para girarla mientras que él se acomodaba de cara al techo, haciendo que quedara sobre él.

Ino levantó el rostro, Neji estaba levemente sofocado, y la miraba de una forma que no se sintió capaz de resistir, por lo que se encogió, recargando la cabeza en su pecho.

¿Qué iba a pasar? Había violado la sagrada regla de los amigos.

Entonces, tuvo la duda ¿era su amigo?

Sabía de él más o menos lo mismo que de la mitad de la población shinobi activa de Konoha. Cuando se graduó de la academia, cuándo aprobó el examen a chūnin, y cuándo fue promovido a jōnin. Sabía aproximadamente cuántas misiones había cumplido, de qué rango y con quiénes había hecho equipo.

Definitivamente, eso no lo volvía su amigo.

Quizás sería amigo de Naruto, si es que ese idiota encontraba la palabra suficientemente grande como para englobar a alguien más que Sasuke y Sakura en la definición.

Sabía que no tenía novia. Alguna vez Naruto preguntó si tenía algo con Tenten, pero ambos lo negaron vehementemente.

Pero quizás estaba comprometido. No era en absoluto extraño, entre los clanes más antiguos, hacer ese tipo de arreglos desde prácticamente el nacimiento. Tal vez sería alguna prima cuya familia se había alejado de la suya por la forma natural en que se daban las ramificaciones de un árbol genealógico.

¿Y qué sabría él de ella?

Nunca en la vida le iba a creer que no llevaba chicos a su casa.

Seguía despierto.

Definitivamente estaba buscando la manera de marcharse sin ser descortés.

Neji era bastante educado, quizás no precisamente amable, pecaba de engreído, aunque no más de lo que era natural en un ninja tan bueno como él, pero si era lo suficientemente considerado como para no haber empezado a vestirse apenas terminó.

Suspiró.

Había un lugar en el infierno para los que se aprovechaban de incautos alcoholizados, y ella ya estaba anotándose una reservación.

—¿Qué hora es?

Ino sonrió de medio lado, no había podido hacerle desear quedarse más tiempo. Se incorporó levemente, estirando la mano para alcanzar el reloj de la mesa de noche.

—Las cinco con veinte.

Neji se incorporó con brusquedad, aunque debido a que la tenía sujeta por la cintura fue que no la hizo caer.

—¿A qué hora quedaron de verse? —le preguntó, recordando que Tenten había dicho que salía temprano a una misión. Era evidente que no era la única que se iba.

—A las cinco.

Le miró con suspicacia, valorando la calidad de la excusa mientras buscaba su ropa en el desorden que había causado en la habitación.

—Llévate la mía —le dijo cuando se dio cuenta de revisaba su bolsa de armas, que seguramente era la de uso común que todos se ponían para andar por la villa, pero no era demasiado útil cuando se iba a misión.

Se levantó de la cama, sintiendo irrelevante su desnudez dadas las circunstancias. De hecho, se contoneó sutilmente, apenas perceptible al ojo común, pero claro para alguien con tanta atención a los detalles.

Abrió la puerta del armario y sacó una bolsa que tenía preparada para emergencias. Uno nunca sabía cuando lo iban a mandar al otro lado del mundo sin más aviso, así que no estaba de más tener una así. Únicamente le sacó una bolsa en la que guardaba menesteres femeninos y se giró para dársela.

Sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarlo tan cerca de ella, a un par de centímetros. Él tomó la correa, se inclinó hacia el frente dándole un beso en los labios.

—Gracias.

Ino se quedó quieta, como ida, reflexionando vagamente en que era una de las peores kunoichi de la aldea porque no era capaz de determinar la proximidad de alguien. Era la segunda vez que Neji se irrumpía en su espacio personal sin pudiese cuando menos notarlo.

Pero más importante aún, ¿por qué había sido eso? ¿Era lo que había concluido como la forma correcta de despedirse?

Fue menos ridículo que darle la mano, por ejemplo. Y menos miserable que irse sin más, como si le hubiera pagado por sus servicios.

Caminó hacia la ventana, alcanzando su bata en el camino, poniéndosela antes de abrir la ventana.

No esperaba verlo. Si era verdad su misión, tendría que romper récord de velocidad, aunque pagaría por saber qué excusa daría y cómo lo haría.

Fijó la vista en el horizonte.

Un borracho arrepentido no valía.

Lo obligaría a reconocer su belleza, a apreciarla y disfrutarla.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Está decidido! Porque el público lo pidió, lo voy a continuar._

_Solo téngame paciencia, soy nueva en estos terrenos, pero les juro que haré honor a la clasificación._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Cherry Bomb

**Cherry Bomb**

—Eres la peor persona del mundo —se quejaba Sakura mientras avanzaban por el bosque. Llevaba la cesta al frente, sosteniéndola con ambas manos, mientras que Ino se movía entre los setos, esquivando las ramas bajas, recogiendo las bayas que necesitaba.

—Yo te dije que no querías saber — replicó Ino apartándose el flequillo de la cara.

—Si me pides que le robe las programaciones mensuales a Shizune, no es que quiera, es que necesito saber.

—No te dije que las robaras, solo que les dieras una mirada. De querer robarlas, lo hubiera hecho yo.

Sakura resopló, extendiéndole la cesta para que dejara ahí su recolección.

—En todo caso —continuó desviando la mirada, ligeramente ruborizada —, a lo que me refería era a lo de… lo de…

—¿Neji?

—¡Es crueldad!

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

Ino se giró, con las manos en la cadera y la expresión de diva ofendida que se le daba tan bien.

—¡Solo lo quieres seducir por orgullo! —repuso Sakura —¡No porque realmente lo quieras!

—Por todos los cielos, Sakura ¡Neji no es un niño! — luego sonrió con picardía —. Doy fe de eso. Puedo contarte los detalles.

Sakura se escandalizó, aunque dado su carácter que se inclinaba más hacia lo violento, en lugar de ponerse roja o desvanecerse, levantó un puño, amenazándola.

—¡Yo no quiero saber nada de tus indecencias!

La rubia solo se encogió de hombros. Ya imaginaba que se pondría así, por eso no le quería decir específicamente qué buscaba con revisar los horarios, pero se había puesto pesada, acusándola de un montón de sinsentidos. Y dado que no quería quebrantar la ley colándose a escondidas y revisando por su cuenta lo que quería, el menor de los daños era contarle sobre su plan.

—Además —retomó Ino, ligeramente más seria, dando un salto para cruzar los matorrales —, sabes que lo que más quiero es una recomendación al departamento de inteligencia, y la seducción es un apartado obligado para las kunoichi.

La mirada furibunda de Sakura se clavó con intensidad en ella.

—Eres una…

No pudo decirlo. La palabra simplemente no salía de su boca, aunque se repetía en su mente con insistencia cada que la veía tratando de sacar partido de una situación apelando a su apariencia.

—Dilo —instó la otra, pero sin la connotación sardónica que implicaría que estaban teniendo alguna de sus discusiones absurdas.

Tampoco se le escuchaba molesta, o algo parecido a la reacción que una persona normalmente tendría estando a punto de ser insultada en palabras reales, y eso le crispaba más los nervios de Sakura, que apretó los labios, realmente no lo podía decir. Resopló para romper la tensión que se había acumulado entre ambas, llegando a su lado de un salto y adelantándose al camino.

—¿Y porqué venimos al bosque en lugar de al mercado? —preguntó. Necesitaba cambiar el tema.

—Porque las bayas silvestres son infinitamente mejores que las del mercado.

Avanzaron otro tramo, con los ánimos más calmados, sin embargo, no se sentía cómoda simplemente ignorando el plan que habían discutido por la mañana.

—Se lo dirás en algún momento ¿no?

Ino la miró con una ceja arqueada mientras metía en la cesta un puñado de moras azules que había elegido de un arbusto.

—¡Sorpresa! ¡Te elegí como parte de mi currículum!

—¡No seas tonta! Neji es un genio, o se da cuenta de tus intenciones o…

—¿Qué pasa contigo, frentesota? Si no lo voy a arrastrar al matrimonio para que ponga toda su fortuna mi nombre y luego divorciarme. Solo quiero que sea él, el que quiera estar conmigo, y que no sea porque está borracho.

Sakura hizo una mueca.

—No me lo imagino borracho, la verdad.

—Además, no creo que pase de un par de veces, es decir, sería complicado en todas las formas posibles ¿sabes? Los Hyūga se casan con Hyūga. Será él quien también decida cuándo dejar de verme, que será, supongo, cuando le informen con quién se va a casar. Ya tengo nuestra ruptura cubierta.

Sospechando que, en ese plan, también buscaría la manera de quedar como víctima, Sakura se arrodillo a su lado.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —preguntó finalmente.

—¿Por qué no solo preguntas?

—Es que es en serio.

—Si veo que se sale de control, te prometo que le confieso todo.

—No es eso.

Ino la miró con una ceja arqueada, pero Sakura solo fingía estar escogiendo las bayas.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tú… ¿estás comprometida?

La rubia quedó ligeramente desconcertada por la pregunta, porque principalmente no venía al caso, y tampoco le quedaba claro el porqué era importante en ese momento, a menos que en los parámetros morales que manejaba, considerara seducir a Neji como una infidelidad.

—La verdad, no sé.

—¡Ino! ¡Te dije que era en serio!

Ino suspiró, se sentó en la hierba extendiendo las piernas y recargándose en el tronco del árbol más cercano. Levantó la vista al cielo, mirando la luz que se colaba por entre las hojas de los árboles.

—Hay dos motivos por los que se arreglan matrimonios —dijo sin mirarla —, el primordial, es en caso de los _Kekkei Genkai_. El segundo, es buscar fortaleza o protección. Los Yamanaka no tenemos un _kekkei genkai_, es un _hijutsu_. No hay absolutamente nada especial en mí que sea indispensable para aprenderlo. Es más, te lo podría enseñar y estoy segura de que serías muy buena. Así que, si decido casarme con el hijo del molinero, mis hijos no tendrían ningún problema para realizarlos exitosamente. Por la parte de la fortaleza, tampoco hay mucho caso. Tenemos una alianza muy antigua, más que la fundación de Konoha, con los clanes Nara y Akimichi, así que no lo necesitamos.

—Entonces…

—Entonces, no creo que esté comprometida ¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿Yo? Los Haruno ni siquiera somos un clan. El estatuto de organización político-social de Konoha requiere que, en tres generaciones, al menos el 60% de la familia consanguínea pertenezca en algún grado al cuerpo militar.

—Con mayor razón. Tus padres podrían buscar integrarse con alguna otra familia que ya tenga el reconocimiento de clan.

—¡Pues que ni lo intenten! _¡__S__hannarō!_

Ino se echó a reír.

—¡Hacía años que no te escuchaba decir eso!...Sin embargo, quizás debas considerarlo, la fortaleza siempre la da la unión.

—¡Claro que lo he considerado! ¡Yo me uniré al clan más poderoso de todos! ¡El Uchiha!

La rubia la miró con una expresión impasible. Sakura se había exaltado demasiado, casi como si tuviera doce años, totalmente convencida de que así sería, con todo y que Sasuke no daba indicios de querer volver.

—Sí como no —dijo poniéndose de pie —. A menos que Sasuke se impresione con tu frentesota, no creo que se interese demasiado en alguien como tú.

Sakura chilló, apretando los puños y lanzando golpes al aire.

—¡Ya verás que sí!

—Hay que volver a la aldea, dijiste que el regreso de Neji estaba programado para las cinco.

—Espera…

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Cerezas!

Ino giró la vista hacia donde Sakura señalaba.

En efecto, había un árbol no muy lejos de ahí. Fueron hacia allá, y se estiró para cortar con cuidado una de las frutas que se llevó a la boca.

—Definitivamente nos las llevamos —dijo —. Solo córtalas sin lastimar la rama, o el próximo año no va a florear.

Sakura hizo lo que le pidió. El proceso fue más lento de lo que esperaban, tenían que cortarlas solo con los dedos, una por una, y dejando las que aun tenían un tono pálido.

—Creo que con esto basta para las dos —dijo Sakura sopesando la cesta —. Además, tenemos las moras y las zarzamoras.

—Ahora sí, vámonos. Tiene que ir a mi casa para devolver mi bolsa.

—Si no es que ya se la dejó a tu papá y se fue.

Ino la miró torciendo la boca, Sakura se encogió de hombros. Esa era una posibilidad muy real, sobre todo si era como ella decía: un borracho arrepentido de lo que pasó esa noche.

Llegaron a la florería y pasaron a la trastienda para separar el botín que habían conseguido.

—Sé que vendrá. Así que, Sakura, actúa natural.

—Yo soy natural —reprochó en cuanto la vio lavándose la cara, los brazos y el cuello, acomodándose el pelo, e incluso se roció con un atomizador de cristal dejando un peculiar olor dulzón.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de idiota se va a creer que esto es casualidad?

—¡No fastidies!

—¡Ino-chan! ¡Te buscan! —llamó Inoichi desde el frente.

—¡Un momento!

Ino le dedicó una mirada a Sakura, dándole a entender un "te lo dije", y esta solo rodó los ojos dejando que la jalara por la muñeca para darle el encuentro al visitante, que bien podría ser cualquiera, aunque su fastidio fue a mayor cuando vieron a Neji entrar, siguiendo las indicaciones del señor Yamanaka.

La rubia levantó la mano a modo de saludo, recargando la cesta sobre su cadera, para lo que tuvo que recargarse en una sola pierna, asegurándose de que el faldón se abría justo lo necesario.

—¡Que sorpresa! —exclamó —. Me empezaba a preguntar cuándo volverías ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, claro… fue una misión tranquila.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos. Lo que estaba sucediendo era más de lo que podía soportar.

—Me voy a casa, voy a hacer mermeladas —dijo, tomando su cesta sin ningún tipo de ademán raro, con Ino era suficiente —. Nos vemos, Neji.

—Hasta luego, Sakura-san.

"_Cuánta formalidad"_, pensó Sakura adelantándose, pero antes de salir, se giró hacia la rubia para luego hacerle una seña de que la estaría vigilando, aunque la otra no le dio mayor importancia.

—Pasa —le dijo girándose para volver a la trastienda, aunque ella planeaba llevarlo a la cocina de la casa.

Trató de controlar su sonrisa de triunfo al darse cuenta de que con toda obediencia, iba detrás, así que decidió pasar a la siguiente etapa, miró la cesta. Sakura había elevado la perfección del plan al encontrar las cerezas. Ella se habría conformado con las moras azules, las zarzamoras como bono extra, pero las cerezas…

Poetas, pintores, músicos, incluso pervertidos del montón, sabían que, sin margen de error, las mujeres y las cerezas se ataban en las mismas oraciones cuando de sensualidad se hablaba.

Tomó una, poniéndosela entre los labios, apretándola suavemente, lo suficiente como para no soltarla ni tampoco hacerla estallar, como si la estuviera besando, giró el rostro levemente, dejando la punta del dedo índice apenas tocando la fruta. No la dejó en esa posición demasiado tiempo, solo el suficiente como para que la viera morder.

Ella tomó otra cereza, sosteniéndola entre el dedo índice y medio, se acercó a él, ofreciéndosela directamente en la boca. Neji entreabrió los labios, sin embargo, Ino se detuvo en esa posición, dejando que apenas sintiera la punta de sus dedos rozándolo. Estaba tan cerca que fue consciente de su respiración, convertida en un jadeo. Y tuvo que usar la lengua para tomar la fruta.

Sintió que se la tragó completa.

—Ino…

—¿Sí? —preguntó con su voz más suave y baja.

—¿De dónde sacaste cerezas en octubre?

Ino arqueó una ceja.

No estaba funcionando.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_(Gracias Juvia, y a todos los anónimos, fantasmas y los que la agregaron a favoritos y alertas)_


	4. Something Fishy

**Something Fishy**

La risa de Sakura bien podría escucharse hasta Suna.

A juicio de Ino, estaba sobreactuando, sujetándose el estómago, con una pequeña lágrima en el borde de los ojos, y empezando a respirar con dificultad. Incluso parecía tener una contracción en la pierna.

—Ya no te voy a contar nada —se quejó haciendo un mohín.

—¿Por qué? Estabas muy ansiosa de decirme lo que pasó esa noche, pero esto fue infinitamente mejor.

La rubia resopló girando el rostro para no mirarla.

—¡Cerezas en octubre! —repitió Sakura antes de volver a reír a carcajadas.

—Vaya, alguien amaneció de buen humor —dijo Shizune entrando a la pequeña oficina.

Sakura se puso rápidamente de pie y fue hacia el perchero en donde había dejado su bolsa, sacando un frasco de cristal cuya tapa estaba cubierta por una tela a cuadros anudada con un cordel.

—Shizune-san, hice esto ayer, espero te guste —dijo entregándoselo.

—¡Gracias!

Ino, que no había cambiado el mohín de su boca, las miró con intriga. Si Sakura trataba siquiera de contarle algo de cómo es que acabó haciendo una mermelada, nada más para acompañarla en su búsqueda de material de seducción, la golpearía con uno de los pisapapeles de granito.

Tenía la cabeza dura. Sobreviviría.

Sin embargo, las dos acabaron charlando sobre si las tartas eran mejor con jalea, mermelada o fruta fresca.

Miró de reojo la hora. Su turno había acabado hacía veinte minutos. Normalmente no le molestaba quedarse un rato más a hacerle compañía a Sakura, que tenía la jornada completa. Sin embargo, tenía otras cosas que hacer, y no se relacionaban directamente con la necesidad de alejarse para que dejara de reírse de la segunda humillación a la que la sometía Neji Hyūga en su vida.

Despidiéndose de ambas, salió de la oficina y fue directo a la florería.

Su padre la recibió con un beso, dándose un momento para descasar. Había pasado toda la mañana limpiando rosas, y como no le gustaba hacerlo con el limpia tallos, y menos aún con una navaja, lo que normalmente tomaría una hora, se volvía una tarea de todo el día, sobre todo con la cantidad ingente de arreglos florales que tenía que preparar para una boda ese mismo fin de semana.

Poniéndose un delantal y los guantes más gruesos, se arrodilló frente a su padre para seguir con la tarea.

—¿Desde cuándo estás saliendo con Neji Hyūga?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida, y si antes había acusado a Sakura de sobreactuar, ella estaba en un nivel totalmente diferente, con las flores dispersas y el balde de agua rodando, dejando en el piso un reguero de hojas y espinas.

—¡Papá! —chilló horrorizada.

Inoichi arqueó una ceja.

—Te pregunté solo desde cuándo salen, no cuándo se casan —dijo.

Ino volvió a hacer un movimiento extraño, como si su cuerpo se hubiese convertido en una manga de viento.

—Ya entiendo —dijo el hombre volviendo a lo suyo, quitando cuidadosamente y una por una solo las espinas de las rosas, dejando las hojas intactas, salvo aquellas que estaban maltrechas —, están en esa etapa en que no saben si se seguirán viendo o es cosa de una vez.

Era demasiado para que la rubia lo soportara, sentía la sangre agolpándose en su cabeza, dándole una sensación de mareo más vergonzosa aún.

—No digas esas cosas —respondió controlándose lo mejor que podía, tomando una franela para limpiar el piso, exprimiendo el agua de vuelta en el balde—, se supone que, como mi padre, tienes que defender la idea de que soy pura y casta.

—¡Pero si no estoy diciendo lo contrario! Es solo que…

El semblante serio del hombre la preocupó.

—… sabes cuál es su condición dentro del clan ¿verdad?

Ino frunció el ceño.

—¿Insinúas que un miembro de la rama secundaria es poca cosa? Porque si es eso, te diré una sola palabra…

—Ino —la interrumpió, levantando levemente la voz, haciéndola callar —. Desconozco muchos detalles de cómo los Hyūga organizan sus asuntos como clan, pero estoy seguro de que hay cosas que lo van a atar, y que aun cuando él lo quiera, nunca te podrá dar todo de sí mismo. Está condenado a tener una vida compartida, más allá de cualquier entendimiento. Si quieres estar con él, necesitarás más paciencia que con nadie.

Ino bajó la vista, pasando de nuevo la franela por la loseta, fingiendo que quitaba una mancha verdosa que ya sabía que no saldría, porque no lo había hecho en las últimas semanas.

_Ave enjaulada._

Las palabras acudieron a su mente y la imagen de la marca en su frente apareció bien definida.

¿Qué era un ave enjaulada?

Claramente un prisionero, alguien sin la opción a decidir, y que debía de sentirse afortunado de contar con una mano que gobernara lo necesario en su reducido mundo. Pensó entonces, que su forma de ser, la meticulosidad con la que atendía sus responsabilidades y sus intenciones de ascender de rango para liderar equipos, sin duda formaba parte de las medidas que tomaba para asegurar que tendría cierto control sobre al menos algunas cosas.

¿Pero, qué era el control sino una mera ilusión?

Quizás, Neji no era inmune a sus estratagemas, quizás sí la notaba, sí la miraba, sí era consciente de sus intenciones, pero se negaba a perder la noción de control que había formado en su entorno, esa apariencia impenetrable que le hacía parecer incluso inalcanzable.

Miró el agua turbia del balde que desprendía el olor característico de la vegetación recién cortada, el olor verde de la vida mezclándose con la esencia dulzona de las rosas.

—Papá —dijo, sin despegar la mirada de su reflejo oscurecido.

—Dime.

—¿Crees que valgo la pena?

Inoichi mantuvo la expresión serena de su rostro, pese a la consternación que le causaba la pregunta. Como padre, quería responder a gritos que sí, que, de hecho, nadie nunca sería suficiente y cualquier lucha contra la centenaria tradición de un clan era poca cosa comparado a lo que esperaba de un posible yerno, y si alguien opinaba lo contrario, le haría puré el cerebro. Sin embargo, se limitó a suspirar.

—¿Aunque sea solo para un rato?

Aún sin responder, Inoichi se quitó los guantes, se incorporó y caminó hasta el otro lado de la mesa de trabajo. Tomó el flequillo de su hija pasándolo por detrás de su oreja y detuvo la mano en su mejilla.

—Parece que fue ayer cuando te enseñé a tomar una rosa sin espinarte.

Ino lo miró con cierta inquietud, dudando sobre si estaba hablando literalmente de jardinería o alguna metáfora para los peligros del amor.

—Ayer que vino con tu bolsa en mano, se quedó parado al final de la calle casi cinco minutos antes de acercarse, y cuando preguntó por ti, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo llamarte, terminó por decir tu nombre completo. No se trata de si tú vales la pena, lo vales, pero no eres un premio. La pregunta es que si, aun siendo para un rato, quieres que valga la pena para ambos.

La rubia sintió que se sonrojaba hasta las orejas, y por primera vez desde que tomó la resolución de seducir a Neji, sintió una punzada en el corazón.

Inoichi pasó el pulgar por su mejilla, a lo que ella se apartó, cerrando los ojos.

_Hacer que valiera la pena para ambos._

Tomó una rosa y empezó a quitarle las espinas mientras Inoichi iba por las cosas que necesitarían para armar los arreglos.

En solo dos minutos estaba replanteando incluso su existencia como el ser más vanidoso y egoísta del universo. Se había aprovechado de un borracho y se empecinaba en romper la burbuja de seguridad que había construido dadas las circunstancias de su nacimiento.

Levantó la flor, mirándola a contraluz. El sol formaba un halo a su alrededor haciendo que las gotas de agua resplandecieran.

—Corta más el tallo —dijo su padre, tratando de pasar página en el tema que él había empezado —. Las rosadas van en la pecera.

Ino dejó escapar un suspiro mientras dejaba tan solo unos centímetros del tallo, los suficientes como para que pudiera fijarse en la esponja.

Meter un arreglo de flores en una pecera era un arte, sobre todo para asegurar que quedara exactamente en su sitio. Acomodó el follaje y el aster que, como minúsculas margaritas, acompañarían a la solitaria rosa en su burbuja.

Miró nuevamente el resultado, buscando alguna mancha o huella que malograra el trabajo, pero frente a ella solo estaba un perfecto encapsulado que iría rodeado de una corona de rosas blancas.

A medida que armaba la guirnalda, sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez sobre sí mismos, y las palabras de su padre cobraron cierto sentido que claramente él no había tenido la intención de darle.

No iba a desistir.

Neji Hyūga iba a ser suyo.

Y valdría la pena para ambos.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¿Se imaginan a Neji parado en la esquina?_

_¿Qué creen que estaba pensando? ¿Enfrentar o no a su "suegro"?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	5. Homemade Projects

**Homemade Proyects**

—¡Hey! ¡Sakura!

Sakura giró la vista por sobre su hombro, viendo a Shikamaru caminando hacia ella. Levantó una ceja al darse cuenta de que, a pesar que la había llamado, no hacía demasiado esfuerzo por llegar hasta donde estaba.

Realmente no esperaba otra cosa, pese al rango y asignaciones que le eran confiadas, sería completamente extraño que fuese de otra manera.

—Cielos, esto es incómodo, pero ¿crees que pudieras mostrarme las asignaciones de Ino para esta semana?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —chilló la kunoichi —¿Qué demonios les pasa? ¡Son documentos oficiales!

—Maldita sea, mujer, no hagas escándalo. Solo quiero saber quién es el apoyo de Ino en la locura que quiere hacer.

Con el ceño fruncido, Sakura miró a Shikamaru hasta que este se sintió incómodo, obligándose a carraspear para romper la tensión.

—Vamos, no es tan gravoso.

El gesto de Sakura no hizo nada más que acentuarse, lo que provocó que el chico se sintiera aún mas incómodo, casi cohibido al darse cuenta de que había pensado en su madre, en la cocina, con los brazos en jarras y mirándolo a la espera de que confesara que se había saltado clases en la academia, algo que ella sabía de antemano, pero igual esperaba que saliera de su boca.

—Todo el fin de semana me estuvo hostigando para que la ayudara a armar un plan de infiltración, una emboscada, pero es una locura total, su objetivo se encuentra vigilado por todos los flancos, y por sí mismo, se especializa en detección.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, por un momento pensó que Sakura lo iba a golpear, sin embargo, se limitó a señalarlo con el dedo.

—¿Piensas que no podrá lograrlo?

—Pienso que no fue muy clara al darme datos para analizar, pude ayudarle a armar una estrategia completamente inútil.

Pese al gruñido bajo, ella pareció aceptar ese argumento, y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que la siguiera.

Shikamaru se llevó una mano al cuello mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro, quejándose entre murmullos sobre lo problemáticas que eran las mujeres, y que quizás hubiera sido mejor no meterse en los asuntos de Ino.

Era temprano aún, ni siquiera Tsunade había llegado y quizás solo podrían esperar a Shizune en cualquier momento, aunque tendrían tiempo suficiente como para revisar lo que necesitaban, y si llegaba a encontrarlos aun en la oficina, no tendría demasiado que decir, considerando la posición privilegiada del chico en el cuerpo administrativo.

No obstante, en el silencio en que se habían sumido, resultaban claramente audibles los gruñidos de Sakura.

—No está aquí —dijo, luego de revisar por tercera vez, la lista de asignaciones.

—¿Sería posible que Shizune olvidara ponerla en la bitácora?

—Pues no, pero…

Fueron juntos a los archiveros de misiones en activo que se encontraba en la parte posterior del escritorio de la oficina principal, y abriendo cada uno un cajón, empezaron a pasar rápidamente las carpetas, mirando las primeras hojas que eran en donde se fichaban a los equipos asignados.

—¿Son todas? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Sí. No lo entiendo. Su misión debería estar archivada, ayer no dejamos nada fuera de lugar.

—A menos que…

—¿Qué?

—Aquí solo se guardan las misiones del servicio regular.

Sakura contuvo un jadeo, abriendo los ojos de forma exagerada.

—¿Quieres decir que la misión que le asignaron es de ANBU?

Shikamaru asintió.

—Es la única respuesta lógica, si los expedientes los guardara Naruto, creería posible que estuvieran incluso en el baño. Pero Shizune y tú son las encargadas. No hay otra opción.

La kunoichi bajó la mirada, recordando la conversación que había tenido con ella tan solo unos días atrás, y se preguntó si su "victoria" sobre Neji Hyūga había sido considerada suficiente como para permitirle hacer una prueba de admisión, o pasarla al periodo de tutelaje, no estaba segura de cómo se manejaban las cosas en esa división.

Sin embargo, pese a que se trataba de una meta que Ino había deseado por mucho tiempo, fue completamente incapaz de sentirse emocionada o cuando menos, medianamente feliz.

Levantó la vista tímidamente, Shikamaru también tenía cierto aire ausente, ni siquiera se notaba su usual apatía, como si pensara en las mil formas horrorosas en las que Ino podría acabar muerta o herida de gravedad, o cualquier cosa igual de espantosa que solo tenían cabida en las leyendas negras que existían sobre esa unidad.

Supo que fue el ruido al tragar saliva lo que lo sacó de su trance.

—¿Sabes en dónde se guardan esos expedientes?

Sakura movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¿No has visto a dónde los llevan?

—¡Claro que no! Espera… ¿crees que yo estoy en ANBU? ¡No!

—¿En serio?

—¿Por qué te mentiría?

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—¿Tenemos que hacer algo?

—¡Shikamaru!

Por instinto, Shikamaru se echó para atrás. Realmente nunca había salido volando como Naruto, pero no tenía ganas de probarlo en carne propia. Al darse cuenta de que Sakura parecía molesta por su precaución, se llevó de nuevo la mano al cuello, sintiéndolo incómodamente tenso.

—Si ya la llamaron a ANBU, según mi padre, primero le hacen un tipo de prueba para saber si vale la pena darle un lugar real. Así que aún no está adentro.

—Pero, ¿y si lo pasa?

—Entonces tiene lo que se necesita y no deberíamos preocuparnos. Al final, servir en ANBU es un gran honor, o eso dice mi viejo.

No obstante, Sakura no escuchó demasiada determinación en esa última declaración.

—¿Preocuparse por quién?

Shizune había entrado sigilosamente, y no por mala intención, sino por costumbre. Los dos chicos se miraron, incapaces de concebir una mentira consistente.

—¿Piensan pedirle a Tsunade-sama una recomendación para entrar en ANBU?

—¿Se puede pedir? —preguntó Sakura —. Creía que era una recomendación directa conforme el desempeño.

La joven médico sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Eso es parte del mito —explicó, dejando la carpeta que llevaba en brazos —. La mayoría de los chicos creen que los ANBU son los ninjas más poderosos. Algunos lo son, pero no es requisito indispensable, hay miembros que apenas alcanzan el grado chūnin, de hecho, ahora mismo hay en activo un genin.

—¿Un genin? —preguntó Shikamaru —¿Qué puede ofrecer un genin? Hay que estarlos cuidando todo el tiempo.

Shizune volvió a reírse.

—Suenas como si nunca hubiera sido genin.

—Nadie nos tenía que salvar —repuso torciendo la boca.

—¡Eran el peor equipo de la generación!

—¡Pero nadie tenía que salvarnos! —insistió —¡Siempre tuvimos cuidado de huir a tiempo!

Sakura levantó una ceja, entornando la mirada.

—Eso no es como para sentirse orgulloso —murmuró.

—Las misiones que se hacen en ANBU son muy variadas. Aunque por regla general ninguna tiene un grado inferior a A, la realidad es que la complejidad no siempre se relaciona con el poder.

—Sino con la habilidad mental —completó Shikamaru, a lo que ella asintió.

—También involucra la madurez emocional, sobre todo esta, por el tipo de misiones que es, todo gira en torno a tomar decisiones que no solo involucran a uno mismo, o al equipo, sino a la aldea y, a veces, al país. Por eso, pedir una recomendación a ANBU es una decisión muy seria. Si hay alguien que crea ser capaz de tomar esa responsabilidad, Tsunade-sama lo valora mucho.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio un momento.

—A todo esto —continuó Shizune —¿qué hacen aquí adentro?

Sakura y Shikamaru respingaron al darse cuenta de estaban en la oficina de Tsunade y no en la antesala.

—Solo estaba acomodando unos expedientes que encontré en mi escritorio —tartamudeó Sakura —. Y Shikamaru solo me estaba contando unas cosas… ¡Pero ya os vamos!

Shizune los miró desaparecer, aunque Tsunade llegó casi al mismo tiempo.

—Buenos días, Tsunade-sama.

—Buenos días —respondió de mala gana la mujer —¿Hay algo importante para hoy?

—Lo de siempre, solicitudes de misión. Y quizás, dos solicitudes para ANBU.

Tsunade arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué clase de loco quiere hacer ese servicio?

—Shikamaru y Sakura.

La quinta maestra Hokage, Tsunade, se quedó pasmada en su sitio, intentando comprender que no se trataba de una broma.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Debería sentirme avergonzada por promover el siguiente capítulo, pero les diré, que Ino acaba de meter en un lío gordo a todo el mundo._

_TODO._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_¡Feliz año nuevo!_


	6. Nightfall Escape

**Nightfall Escape**

Respiró profundamente, relajando su cuerpo al punto en que fue perfectamente consciente de cada parte, como si pudiese controlar cada poro de su piel. Dejó que el viento soplara entre su cabello suelto y finalmente se decidió a hacer la primera posición de manos.

A medida que su flujo de chakra se concentraba, y su mente consiente se expandía en nuevos niveles, las presencias de los ninjas fueron definiéndose de mejor manera.

Decían que los sensores surgían de manera natural, y que, a diferencia de los clanes especializados en detección, a fuerza de entrenamiento y desarrollo de técnicas secretas o hereditarias, estos podían simplemente aparecían, además, muchos no llegaban a desarrollar por completo su potencial.

Ino no estaba de acuerdo.

Ella siempre había creído que, de la misma manera en que en la academia se les enseñaba muy elementalmente a ubicar la posición de un enemigo por medio de su chakra, y la forma más adecuada de esconderse, se podía penetrar en los misterios de los sensores. Para probarlo, ella misma se había estado entrenando para conseguirlo.

Quizás aún no estaba al nivel de los grandes prodigios, pero con el debido cuidado, no dudaba de que podría conseguir incluso superarlos.

Contó a las personas de la periferia.

Contó a las personas del interior.

Separó y clasificó las presencias, diferenciando a los ninjas de los civiles, y cuando estuvo segura de que el medio más seguro de entrar, era por la lavandería, tal como lo había asegurado Shikamaru, entreabrió los ojos, reunió chakra en la planta de los pies y empezó la carrera.

Saltó el primer muro y sin detenerse se introdujo en la lavandería, consiguiendo ocultarse sin hacer un solo ruido. Escuchó a dos sirvientas charlando sobre las indiscreciones de una tercera y aprovechó para alcanzar la puerta, recorriendo el pasillo de pérgolas para llegar a una segunda habitación.

Volvió a respirar profundo, solo tenía que seguir la estrategia de Shikamaru para llegar al ala privada de la casa, en las habitaciones personales y podría considerar exitosa la misión, porque una vez ahí, ya no habría vuelta atrás.

La capacidad de planeación de Shikamaru nunca dejaría de asombrarla, incluso con la escueta información que le dio, había sido capaz de vislumbrar un escenario bastante acertado.

Se jugaba todo en esa incursión, incluso su propia dignidad, pero no le importaba, había tomado una determinación y nada la haría retroceder.

Sonrió al recordar a Naruto, y para darse valor ante la peor de las circunstancias, pensó en eso que el chico solía repetir muy a menudo:

"_Yo no retrocedo en mi palabra"_

La maniobra _Akatan_, una estrategia que Shikamaru había diseñado especialmente para ella, que era la más rápida de los tres. Una serie de movimientos que buscaban posicionar el punto ciego de un oponente, valiéndose de su habilidad para ocultar su chakra, actuar y reaccionar.

Combinando eso con una muy valiosa información que le había podido sacar, también a Shikamaru, tenía la oportunidad perfecta y única para lograr lo imposible.

Finalmente lo vio, su objetivo estaba a escasos cinco metros y su corazón dio un salto al percatarse de que él no fue consiente sino hasta que acortó la distancia a tres, siendo demasiado tarde para absolutamente cualquier cosa, Ino saltó sobre de él como una gata, y quizás a él le pareció lo mismo, no importaba, lo realmente valioso fue que en lugar de esquivarla, levantó los brazos para atraparla al vuelo, aprovechando ella para balancearse levemente, de modo que el impulso lo devolvió a la habitación de la que estaba saliendo, casi derribándolo, de no ser porque él cambió de postura para detener el peso de ambos.

No lo dejó hablar, con las piernas rodeando su pecho, se curvó para sujetar su rostro con ambas manos y dándole el mejor de los besos que jamás le había dado a alguien, supo que había conseguido que bajara su guardia, lo que propició el momento ideal para una maniobra de derribe.

El golpe seco sobre el suelo de madera rompió la quietud de la casa.

—Tengo un reto para ti —susurró casi tocando con los labios su lóbulo derecho, mientras que con los pulgares sellaba sus labios —. Es muy simple —continuó, mirando con satisfacción cómo se erizaba la piel de su cuello —: no hagas un solo ruido.

—La puerta —gimió con la voz ronca, aunque Ino le hizo callar con un siseo que había ensayado muchas veces tan solo esa mañana.

—Se va a quedar así.

Neji Hyūga, genio y figura, talento y promesa del ninjutsu, el taijutsu, y si se lo propusiera, del genjutsu también, no solo en su clan, sino en la aldea y quizás el país entero, estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva cuando las manos de Ino Yamanaka bajaron por su pecho, asiéndose con firmeza del cinto del pantalón y apartándolo en un solo movimiento.

Sintió cómo su cuerpo se estremecía, de modo que extender la mano para correr la puerta, se convirtió en la maniobra más difícil del mundo, tanto que ni siquiera lo logró.

—Ni un ruido —repitió Ino deslizándose hacia abajo, apartando la ropa que cubría su pecho, dejando un camino de besos húmedos, con tal parsimonia que el tiempo mismo pareció detenerse y el roce de la tela empezó a arder, tanto como que la piel expuesta de su torso se helaba apenas ella se separaba un poco.

Dejó de tratar de alcanzar la puerta, se incorporó levemente, sosteniendo su peso con el codo izquierdo mientras que con la otra mano apartaba el mechón de pelo rubio que ocultaba su rostro para poder mirarla. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y pese a que parecía relajada, la leve inclinación de sus cejas le dio a entender que se encontraba sumamente concentrada.

Contuvo el aliento, un escalofrío le anticipó de lo que venía, e Ino volvió a sentir su corazón saltando, porque la forma en que él había silenciado su jadeo, era la aceptación final de su reto para no hacer ruido, aunque tenía la duda sobre si podría cumplirlo, o si ella misma sería capaz de completar su misión.

Se había preparado lo mejor que pudo, entre un par de libros de anatomía y a última hora, las afamadas novelas de Jiraiya, después de todo, se trataban de las absurdas fantasías eróticas de una perspectiva masculina.

Posó los labios en la punta del glande, levemente húmedo.

Jamás lo había hecho, y hasta diez segundos antes de ese preciso instante, no había querido hacerlo, pero la forma en que su respiración se había agitado, y los músculos de su pelvis se tensaron, provocó una necesidad de seguir.

Levantó la mirada en el momento justo para que hicieran contacto visual.

Se preguntó si alguien más se lo había hecho, y si estaría a la altura de la experiencia, si podría conseguir que sintiera todo, hasta no acordarse de nada, como que estaban en un salón de la mansión Hyūga, con la puerta abierta, y no precisamente en una habitación privada.

Deslizó la lengua lentamente, trazando un par de círculos antes de animarse a subir y bajar.

La bibliografía que consultó, en ningún caso mencionó el efecto de su propia respiración que, sin darse cuenta, se había agitado tanto como la de él, o el sutil roce de su nariz, o el movimiento de las caderas que él había iniciado, aunque no estaba segura de que fuera consiente del apremio que incitaba.

No fue capaz de apartar la vista, era como si hubieran quedado enlazados, y supo que quería que mirara, que no perdiera detalle de lo que había preparado para él con tanto empeño.

Sospechó que era el momento adecuado para la técnica de apoyo y deslizó su mano más abajo, acariciando la cara interna de sus muslos para luego desviarse a la bolsa refrigerante que había asegurado en su pernera. Tomó una de las láminas de hielo que había preparado, dejando que viera lo que era antes de metérsela a la boca con la técnica que ya había dominado para resaltar sus labios.

El hielo se deshizo en segundos debido al calor, pero consiguió el efecto deseado. Rápidamente, antes de que su boca recuperara su temperatura normal, hizo un anillo con el dedo pulgar e índice para asegurar la posición antes de sellar con la boca, tensó la lengua y bajó por el frenillo hasta donde pudo, conteniendo la respiración, concentrándose para controlar las arcadas.

Entonces, Neji tuvo algo muy parecido a una convulsión, ni un solo ruido escapó de su boca, había apretado los labios, pero no solo eso, lo que en un inicio había sido un suave movimiento para detenerle el pelo, se volvió una sujeción firme que la mantuvo en esa posición.

Necesitaba respirar, y la táctica para romper el agarre no era otra sino una succión, obligándolo a romper la posición, flexionando las rodillas, casi levantando la cadera, pero quedándose quieto a último momento…

Alguien venía por el pasillo.

Ino consiguió una brecha para tomar cierta distancia y halar aire. Necesitaba seguir. Volvió a acercarse, poniéndose a horcajadas, extendió la mano hasta su mentón para hacer que la mirara, en lugar de prestar atención al pasillo, relamiéndose los labios como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

Neji apenas respiraba, una fina capa de sudor perlaba su rostro, y solo fue capaz de mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, suplicando, cuando menos por cerrar la puerta, pero ella sonrió, negándole cualquier privilegio.

Aprovechando que estaba sentado terminó de descubrir su torso, inclinándose para besar sus hombros, acariciando sus brazos y moviendo la cadera cuidadosamente. Neji la rodeó, dispuesto a apartarse.

Casi se rió, ¿qué tenía en mente? ¿Meterse en el armario? No había en dónde esconderse, ni tenía intenciones de hacerlo, así que aseguró su posición, podía faltarle altura, peso y fuerza en general para dominar a un varón como él, pero desde la academia les enseñaban a las kunoichi a lidiar con las diferencias fisiológicas de su sexo.

Se interrumpió un momento al darse cuenta de que había funcionado, que volvía a tenerlo quieto contra el entarimado del suelo, mirándola solo a ella, con el pelo revuelto disperso en el suelo, olvidándose de que había alguien a solo unos pasos. Recargó las manos en su abdomen, sujetando con firmeza su cadera, sintiendo en su entrepierna que estaba perfectamente listo para seguir.

Se inclinó para besarlo, dudando un instante, no estaba segura de cómo lo tomaría, considerando lo que había estado haciendo con la boca hasta hacía un momento, pero cuando él se incorporó para acortar la distancia, a ella misma dejó de importarle esa persona en el pasillo.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Ino finalmente anota un punto!_

_¿Los descubrirán? ¿Quién tendrá una eterna imagen del genio Hyūga con una rubia ardiente?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	7. Think twice

**Think twice**

—¿Quería verme, señor? —preguntó Neji, luego de anunciarse en la entrada del ala privada del jefe del clan.

El apartado era más que un despacho, lo primero que había, era un salón prolijamente vacío en el que, de rodillas, frente a frente, Hiashi recibía a quien solicitaba audiencia formal y se establecía la naturaleza del encuentro. Al fondo había un pequeño jardín con un estanque y una fuente de bambú que golpeaba una roca cada que el cuenco se llenaba, antes de vaciar el agua.

Hacia la derecha, sabía, se encontraba una biblioteca, y a la izquierda, el archivo familiar, donde se guardaban toda clase de documentos que concernían al clan.

Él había estado ahí antes, el día en que fue ascendido a jōnin, antes del nombramiento oficial en la oficina de la quinta maestra Hokage, y el propósito no era otro sino ampliar su rango de tareas concernientes a la rama secundaria.

Pensó en las mil razones por las que podría ser requerido, por las que el silencio era abismal y aterrador.

Cerró los ojos pensando en lo peor: la persona al otro lado de la puerta.

—Ven —indicó su tío finalmente.

En esa ocasión, el salón no estaba completamente vacío. Había una mesa baja e instrumentos de caligrafía; su tío escribía con el pincel, deslizándolo suavemente en el papel impoluto. Se detuvo solo un instante para verlo a los ojos, Neji se sintió paralizado al instante, pero se controló lo mejor que podía, pues si le quedaba algo de decencia, tenía que demostrarlo en ese momento.

—Es duro ver crecer a los niños.

El joven se arrodilló frente a él, principalmente porque no se creía capaz de mantenerse de pie sin comprometer algún temblor, puso las manos al frente e inclinó levemente la cabeza.

—Es tan extraño —continuó el hombre, volviendo la atención a su trabajo —. Cualquiera podría pensar que en un clan con tan larga tradición ninja, los niños simplemente no existen. Sobre todo, por la forma en la que los he tratado, a los tres.

Hiashi se detuvo nuevamente, mirando su trabajo.

—¿Señor? —preguntó, temiendo que continuara.

—Eres un hombre, Neji.

No quería escuchar eso, no quería hablar con él de ese tema. Ni siquiera quería mirarlo a la cara.

—Disculpa esta inadecuada conversación, pero Tsunade-sama te ha requerido para hacer una prueba de ingreso en ANBU.

En ese preciso momento, Neji sintió que volvía a respirar, que el mundo volvía a fluir con naturalidad a velocidad normal y no con lentitud exasperante.

—Puedes negarte, es un privilegio instaurado desde tiempos del tercer maestro Hokage. Y un privilegio de nuestro clan, es un compilado de crónicas de los antiguos miembros, hablando a los futuros aspirantes.

Hiashi se movió levemente, tomó un grueso libro que descansaba a su costado, y se lo entrego con suma ceremonia. Neji extendió los brazos para tomarlo sin tocar la tinta aún fresca del pliego de su tío, y en cuanto lo tuvo, este se puso de pie.

—Por favor, lee cuidadosamente las palabras de los miembros sobre los que se ha forjado este clan. Tsunade-sama espera tu respuesta mañana a primera hora.

Le dejó a solas, y solo cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, fue que dejó caer los hombros, soltando un suspiro e imaginándose que probablemente estaba completamente rojo, se sentía acalorado, avergonzado. Hacía horas que no se imaginaba siendo capaz de mirar a alguien a la cara porque no fue capaz de concentrarse lo suficiente como para definir el chakra de esa persona al otro lado de la puerta, así que solo sabía que alguien lo había visto, o mínimamente escuchado, con Ino en uno de los salones de meditación.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento que era importante para su carrera profesional, y como miembro del clan.

Movió los hombros y el cuello, realmente no estaba tenso, pese a que creyó que moriría cuando una de las sirvientas le comunicó que su tío le esperaba en su despacho, aún se sentía como algo parecido a un flan, aún podía oler el perfume de Ino y sentir entre sus dedos las hebras de su cabello, el tacto de su piel…

¿Cómo podía una kunoichi no tener una sola cicatriz?

¿Nunca se las hizo siquiera en entrenamientos?

Él mismo tenía varias. Uno de los adiestramientos habituales, involucraba de dos a tres asistentes lanzando shurikens y kunais desde todos lados para entrenar la visión periférica, y claramente, cuando niño, no las evadía todas. Con el tiempo, y el trabajo de campo se hizo otras, por eso se ponía las mangas largas, porque se sentía extraño con las cicatrices expuestas, porque todo mundo las miraba y se preguntaban por qué el genio Hyūga las tenía.

¿Qué se les figuraba? ¿Qué nació con rango genin?

Pero Ino no tenía una sola, las había buscado, había revisado cada parte de su cuerpo y lo único que encontró fue la marca temporal que dejaban las redes que usaba en los antebrazos.

¿Les enseñaban a las kunoichi tratarse las heridas de forma diferente a como lo hacían los varones?

Tenten no tenía ningún procedimiento especial, como cualquiera, se enfocaba en limpiar, controlar el sangrado y monitorear para garantizar que no se infectara.

Quizás porque Ino no era kunoichi de asalto.

Pero todas tenían el entrenamiento mínimo, porque aún las especialistas en seducción, tenían que salvarse en caso de que las cosas fueran mal.

Especialistas en seducción…

¿Ino estaba en ese grupo?

Tenía que estarlo, no concebía a nadie mejor en el manejo tan perfecto de ademanes y movimientos sutiles para obligar a la gente a mirarla sin usar su chakra, lo que era particularmente importante cuando el objetivo era otro ninja; cuando se sacudía el pelo, cuando se retocaba el labial, cuando ponía los brazos en jarras inclinándose levemente al frente, cuando se recargaba en Shikamaru para convencerlo de cualquier cosa.

Naruto se solía burlar de eso, de la forma en la que el vago Nara iba allá a donde soplara el viento que indicaba su compañera, pero solo podía explicar esa falta de entendimiento con la obsesión que tenía con Sasuke, o como Tenten la llamaba; la relación gay no consumada.

Era definitivo, tenía que pertenecer a la élite pues, además, provenía de una buena familia cuyas técnicas completaban un perfil adecuado y perfecto, no en vano su padre estaba en ANBU…

Parpadeó al darse cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación privada, sino en el despacho de su tío y ya estaba entrada la noche.

Miró con desconcierto el libro en sus piernas y aterrizando vertiginosamente en la realidad, encendió la luz y lo recargó en la mesa, aunque primero se aseguró de que la tinta del trabajo de su tío se hubiese secado ya.

Sin proponérselo, leyó las breves líneas trazadas con perfecta caligrafía, entonces, tuvo una revelación.

Dejó el libro al lado, apartó cuidadosamente el papel usado y preparó un poco de tinta. Sin embargo, tardó poco más en decidirse en hacer el primer trazado.

Arruinó dos pliegos, pero para el tercero, el resultado fue plenamente satisfactorio, lo miró con orgullo, incapaz de controlar una sonrisa de medio lado.

De ese modo, mientras la tinta secaba, se dedicó a leer el libro a toda prisa, después de todo, ya eran casi las cinco de la mañana, y tendría que dar una respuesta a las ocho, que empezaba el horario regular de oficina de la Hokage.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¿Alguien quería una perspectiva de Neji?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	8. It s on the house

**It's on the house**

—Si no te las comes, tu padre lo hará —advirtió Mebuki a Sakura, refiriéndose a la tarta de manzana que habían servido para acompañar el té.

Sakura levantó la vista con cierto aire ausente para luego mirar la rebanada sobre su plato, animándose a tomar el tenedor y cortar la punta, aunque ahí se quedó.

—Ya dímelo —repuso la mujer cruzando sus brazos por debajo de su pecho, con el mismo semblante autoritario con el que se refería a todo mundo y la hacía parecer perpetuamente malhumorada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, fingiendo estar distraída. No le podía decir que le preocupaba la admisión de Ino en ANBU, si las leyendas negras sobre esa división le erizaba el vello a ella, no se imaginaba hasta donde podría llegar la imaginación de su madre.

La mirada de la mujer se aguzó, haciendo estremecer a su hija que temió que le gritara. Sin embargo, un chillido rompió la tensión, sin anunciarse más que con un estridente "buenas tarde", Ino entró al comedor completamente exaltada.

Kizashi Haruno tenía la boca abierta cuando la chica le reverenció fugazmente a modo de saludo, luego hizo lo mismo con su esposa, y al final tomó a Sakura de la mano para llevarla a rastras a la planta alta, a su habitación, cerrando la puerta inintencionalmente con fuerza desmedida.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó, Sakura, consternada por lo que acababa de pasar.

Por respuesta, Ino agitó frente a ella un cilindro de bambú con un lazo de seda roja anudado en un intrincado nudo.

Sakura abrió los ojos exageradamente, y si no fuera por su conocimiento médico acerca de la imposibilidad de que su corazón se hubiese detenido y sus pulmones paralizado, hubiese creído que eso pasó. Pensó con horror en su solicitud para ingresar en ANBU, pero mirando detenidamente el cilindro, notó que no tenía el sello de lacre de la quinta maestra Hokage.

Ante la insistencia de la rubia, tomó el cilindro, lo giró y encontró en el interior un pergamino de fino papel blanco impoluto.

Tragó saliva, sin ser capaz de imaginar el contenido, así que solo quedaba leerlo para acabar con esa extraña escena.

De nuevo tuvo esa sensación de que su ritmo cardiaco se había detenido, que no respiraba y sumaba, además, el que la sangre de todo el cuerpo subía a su cabeza, arremolinándose hasta que incluso sus orejas estaban seguramente más rojas que un tomate maduro.

Ni siquiera supo cómo llegó al final, desde la segunda línea estaba más que avergonzada, y no entendía el motivo si las palabras eran todo lo decente que se podía esperar de alguien educado, pero en su conjunto, resultaban la más intensa, ardiente y…

—¿Neji Hyūga se te declaró? —preguntó.

Ino se cubrió la cara con ambas manos mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, haciendo un ruido parecido a un chillido que pasó a risa y volvió a chillar.

—¡Ino! ¡No puedes aceptarlo! ¡Tienes que decirle la verdad!

Sakura volvió a leer la carta que en realidad era una caligrafía, escrita a modo de kakemono vertical, si bien ella jamás en toda su vida se creía capaz de exponerlo como haría con una poesía. Era escandaloso, y eso que no usaba una sola palabra explícita. Quizás era la forma en la que había descrito el estremecimiento que le provocaba el rose de su piel, comparándolo con el de la seda.

Tragó saliva, sintió un escalofrío. Simplemente no imaginaba que Neji Hyūga, el estoico genio que recibía halagos allá por donde fuera, hubiese escrito eso, no solo de su puño y letra, sino de lo más profundo de su ser. Pero no le quedaba nada más que creerlo, porque acusarlo de plagiar era más imposible todavía.

Alguna vez había escuchado que el capitán Ibiki Morino se mostraba reacio a que se recomendara al chico para ANBU, debido a lo que consideraba _"un espíritu demasiado apasionado"_.

En su momento, apenas pudo contener la risa.

¿Apasionado?

¿Quién en su juicio diría que Neji "no muestro más expresiones que mi sonrisa de suficiencia" Hyūga, era apasionado?

Desconocía el por qué el capitán lo había dicho, pero una prueba de su espíritu apasionado estaba en sus manos.

Decidió volver a enrollarlo para guardarlo en su cilindro, poniendo su atención en la chica en su cama, que había abrazado un cojín para tratar de esconderse en él.

—De verdad se lo tienes que decir —repitió —. Me lo prometiste.

Había algo molesto en todo eso, y era que el muchacho se había sincerado, lo que significaba que Ino había cumplido su cometido.

Arqueó una ceja al darse cuenta de que los ojos azules de su amiga tenían una chispa de malicia.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó, si bien, no estaba realmente segura de querer saber.

—Quiero saber hasta dónde puede llegar.

Sakura gruñó.

—¿Qué tal si haces ese experimento planteándole que no vas a ser la madre de sus hijos?

—¡Oye! ¡Obviamente no está pensando en eso!

Por respuesta, Sakura extendió hacia ella con cierta brusquedad el cilindro de bambú, con la punta de su listón de seda meciéndose.

—¿Hay algo más formal que esto? ¿Qué te dijo cuando te lo dio?

—Nada —respondió Ino incorporándose en la cama —. Lo mandó con un mensajero del clan.

Era difícil no levantar una ceja ante esa respuesta.

—Llegó a la florería, preguntó por mí, se inclinó con toda reverencia y me informó que era de parte de Neji. Luego se fue.

—¿Qué se supone que suceda ahora? —preguntó Sakura sentándose a su lado.

—Pues… responder, supongo.

Sakura movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Pídele verse —le dijo seriamente —. Dile la verdad.

—Tampoco es como si lleváramos tres años de relación. Ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita…

—Pues eso te está pidiendo, tonta —Insistió Sakura con el cilindro —. Aceptar esta declaración pasa del encuentro casual a una relación formal, y ya no podrás escusarte con que no era en serio.

Ino hizo un mohín.

—Pero sí quiero salir con él.

—¡Con mayor razón tienes que decirle la verdad! No conviertas esto en un episodio de _Apuesta de amor; "al principio era así, pero ahora de verdad te amo"._

Ino no pudo contener la risa ante la imitación de Sakura, más aún porque sabía que ella seguía viendo todas las temporadas de lo que se había convertido en el drama más largo (y ridículo) de la historia del País del Fuego.

—Puede que se moleste, pero será peor mientras más tiempo pase. Quién sabe, igual y lo acepta y quiere seguir, es decir, esto empezó después de una borrachera.

—Odio que te escuches tan sensata.

Sakura se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía, como un pavo real orgulloso.

—Alguien aquí tiene que ser sensata y madura.

Ino le arrojó el cojín, lo que la hizo enojar y se lo devolvió con más fuerza.

Mientras tanto, Mebuki se detuvo al pie de la escalera cuando escuchó las risas provenientes de la habitación de su hija. Llevaba la tarta de Sakura y una rebanada que había salvado de su marido para poder ofrecérsela a Ino.

Decidió esperar. Realmente se sentía feliz de poder escuchar eso de nuevo. Sakura no era demasiado de tener amigas, de hecho, ya había notado que le costaba relacionarse con otras personas, así que tampoco era asidua a las fiestas de cumpleaños o salir en general.

Cuando niñas, Ino la llevaba consigo a todos los sitios donde la invitaban, pero luego de su distanciamiento, Sakura se había dedicado a sus estudios. Su esposo estaba orgulloso de eso, pero ella siempre sintió que su hija necesitaba algo más.

Para cuando le fue asignado su equipo, los estudios cambiaron por el entrenamiento y al quedarse sola en la aldea, con Sasuke fugado y Naruto con el legendario Jiraiya, pensó que no se podría recuperar del ánimo sombrío que había adoptado. Sin embargo, Ino volvió a entrar a su vida. Quizás porque coincidían en algunos horarios, pero poco a poco el vínculo que alguna vez tuvieron, regresó.

Se había decidido a fregar los platos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Afuera estaba un ninja que ya había visto antes en tareas de mensajería. Este le reverenció formalmente y preguntó por Sakura.

—Ahora mismo no puede atender —le dijo —. Soy su madre.

El chico dudó un poco y optó por entregarle un pergamino, volvió a reverenciar y desapareció.

Con un suspiro de resignación, la mujer cerró la puerta, rompiendo el sello para ver a dónde tendría que ir Sakura, y saber si tendría que prepararle algo.

De pronto, la mujer cayó de rodillas al suelo sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, y antes de darse cuenta, rompió a llorar: la quinta maestra Hokage, había solicitado a Sakura que se presentara para la prueba de admisión en la Fuerza Militar Especial Táctica de Eliminación, ANBU.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_No se supone que Mebuki abra cosas que no son suyas, pero… parece mentira, pero es anécdota._

_Así son algunas mamás._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
